1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a facsimile communication function and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses are achieving advanced functions using digitization and networking. As an example of the advanced functions, a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to a network can execute one processing in cooperation with each other. For example, even when a local image forming apparatus (image forming apparatus operated by the user) does not have the facsimile function, it can execute facsimile transmission in cooperation with a remote image forming apparatus having the facsimile function. More specifically, image data obtained by scanning a document by the local image forming apparatus can be transferred to the remote image forming apparatus, and transmitted by facsimile. In addition, image data received by facsimile by the remote image forming apparatus having the facsimile function can also be automatically transferred to the local image forming apparatus, and output (printed) by the local image forming apparatus. In this manner, the facsimile function can be provided to an apparatus having no facsimile function.
The function of an image forming apparatus is provided as a standard function or an option function (function added separately from standard functions in accordance with the user need). There are known two methods of providing an option function to an image forming apparatus.
According to the first method, an option function is provided by adding, to an image forming apparatus, a physical device which implements the option function. For example, an option function of bookbinding printed materials can be provided by adding a bookbinding device to an image forming apparatus.
According to the second method, an option function is provided by installing a license file for enabling the option function. This method is often employed when providing an option function (e.g., a function of transmitting scanned image data as a file attached to e-mail) implemented by software. In this case, a program which provides an option function is invalid in a standard state (in which no license is held) even if it is stored in an image forming apparatus. When the user needs the option function, he purchases the license of the option function to obtain a license key and install a license file including these. As a result, the option function can be enabled (i.e., the user can use the option function).
When providing the license of an option function, a trial license is sometimes provided to the user to prompt him to actually check the effectiveness of the option function. The trial license enables the option function only for a predetermined period or by a predetermined count (trial period) and allows the user to make a trial use of the option function. For example, the trial license allows the user to make a trial use of a function of transmitting scanned image data up to 100 times.
There is also proposed a technique of backing up the current application software in a server, transferring new application software containing an option function to an image forming apparatus, and allowing the user to make a trial use of the option function. After the trial period has expired, the application software backed up in the server is transferred to disable the trial use of the option function (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-049998).
When the trial license-provided option function is a simple function such as a function of sending scanned image data by mail, the user cannot only use the send function even after the license is disabled (i.e., even after the trial period expires).
However, when the trial license-provided option function is a function of using the facsimile function of a remote image forming apparatus (a cooperative function of a plurality of image forming apparatuses), and a reply to facsimile data sent within the trial period is received after the trial period, a problem arises in how to handle facsimile data received by the remote image forming apparatus. This problem occurs not only for a trial license but also for a license which sets the validity period and a license which sets the use count.